


Torn

by BuriedDeep



Category: One Direction (Band), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Kid Fic, M/M, Male Slash, Veela
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuriedDeep/pseuds/BuriedDeep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is a police officer. He's happily married with an energetic daughter and he is also half-veela. </p><p>Well until now his veela genes have pretty much been non-existent, but when it rears it's ugly head it can spell trouble for Liam's happy life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torn

**Author's Note:**

> Contains: Thoughts of infidelity
> 
> Not brit picked. And totally AU. If you don't know what a veela is, then some background information might be necessary. In this fic they're a rare type of creature or bloodline. They come predestined with an intended mate but they do not know who that mate might be until they meet them. It's a Harry Potter sort of crossover. However even if the veela does not find it's mate it doesn't restrict them from being with other people. Therefore my idea for this fic was that Liam is only 1/2 veela and therefore able to control his veela instincts better. He falls in love with Zayn and they get married despite Zayn not being his mate. Liam is more than content with not finding his intended mate because he assumes that that person could be anywhere in the world and is more than happy to be with Zayn forever.

...Torn in between the two  
Cause I really wanna be with you  
But something is telling me that I should leave  
You alone...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Liam rolls over, stretching in the radiant rays of warm sunlight as it glitters through the bedroom balcony. He smiles when he feels the long body next to him twist under the covers, the arm that is thrown over his abdomen wiggles slightly, almost tickling his tummy. When black disarrayed spikes of hair emerge from under the duvet, Liam is treated with an annoyed groan, similar to one he hears every morning. Whereas Liam enjoys the beautiful highlighted glow that the sun’s rays paint the room in, Zayn obviously thinks it’s a sign of the end of the world as he squirms and tries to shade his eyes.

Liam sits up to slide from under the covers but the arm around his waist tightens, holding him in place.

“S’where you going?”, Zayn mumbles in a sleepy slur.

Liam soothingly pats the arm but settles back onto to the bed to snuggle closer to Zayn’s body heat. Zayn welcomes the contact eagerly. Liam eases a leg between Zayn’s thighs, sealing their bodies a little closer. It starts with gentle peck on his neck, the slow slide of the tip of Zayn’s tongue against his collarbone, wet and slippery; Liam’s fingers explore the length of his lover’s muscular back, sliding sinfully slow into the waistband of Zayn’s pajama pants.

“Good monin’ daddy and papa!” is all the warning they get before a much smaller body collides with their tangled bodies. Zayn who had just been trying to lick a hole into the side of his neck, immediately withdrew and emerged fully from the covers to sit up, his face shining excitedly as he grins at his 3 year old.

“Good morning, Cassie!” he returns happily, lifting her up by gripping under her arms and raising the giggling child in the air above him. As his husband entertains their daughter by blowing raspberries on her exposed tummy, Liam straightens up, arousal fading instantly as he takes in their laughter and the mood shifts so easily into an even more pleasant one. When Zayn finally settles Cassie back onto his lap, she immediately starts to reach from Liam.

“It’s bakefirst time, papa” she says enthusiastically, standing on Liam’s thighs as she pats and combs tiny fingers through his hair.

Liam scoffs, “You and your daddy only want me because I feed you”, tickling her playfully, causing the child to dissolve in a fit of sniggers.

Zayn pinches him on his arm, declaring a loud “Get to it slave woman”

Liam kicks him hard enough that he slides halfway off the bed.

“Slave woman” Cassie scolds, shaking a disapproving finger at Liam.

“That’s right Cassie” The look Liam sends Zayn has the other man leaping out of bed quickly.

Liam whispers something to Cassie and she gasps dramatically.

“Daddy, you’re going to make chocolate ship pancakes!”

Dashing off of Liam’s lap with glee, Cassie grabs a stunned Zayn’s hand and begins to tug urgently.

“Com’ on! We has no time to waste, daddee!” she has now taken to bouncing on her tip toes, eager little puppy face aimed at Zayn, weakening what little defensive intelligence he has left.

Kneeling, Zayn pats Cassie’s head affectionately,

“Honey, go to your room and play while daddy brushes his morning breath away, okay baby?”

Cassie scrunches up her nose as if to say ‘yuck’ but nods in agreement, dashing out of the room merrily as she goes to await her breakfast treat. Zayn makes a show of rising from his kneeling position dramatically slow, his eyes trained dangerously on Liam.

“Oh it’s on” he says with the snap of his fingers. Liam is barely off the bed when Zayn leaps back onto the mattress, clinging to the other man’s clothes in order to drag him back onto the bed.

*********************

Liam is on break from work, things were running smoothly in his department and his partner had long since taken off to handle some personal errands. Liam’s feet automatically follow the sidewalk, rounding corners and crossing streets, leading him on a familiar journey that he has long since grown accustom to. It’s been 10 minutes since he left the bureau with his destination in mind and he was now standing outside the colorful building of the still fairly new establishment called ‘Sugar Heroes’.

The bell over the door jingles as he enters,

“Liam!” A familiar head of short, curly dark hair jerks up and a pleased smile stretches across the owner’s face at the sight of the police officer. Liam swallows hard, a goofy smile of his own plastered on his face almost instantly.

“Back again agent?” the owner of the bakery says, turning away completely from his task of placing freshly baked pastries on the shelf to address Liam directly. It’s irrational and gutting how much Liam’s heart soars at the other man’s undivided attention.

“I’m starting to think that all those cop clichés about being unable to resist pastries while on the job are true” Harry teases further.

Shifting bashfully from foot to foot, Liam clears his throat and speaks. The two fall into a familiar pattern of jabs and private jokes.

Liam leans casually against the counter, Harry standing next to him from time to time but quickly moving away when a customer needs service. All the while the dreaded half veela emotions tear and scratch at Liam’s chest whenever Harry leaves his presence. He thinks of Cassie, of his wonderful husband and their beautiful, almost fairy tale life and finds himself angry at the weakness of the flesh his curse induces.

Harry is speaking again, telling him some weird yet amusing tale of his latest mishap with one of his friends. Liam listens intently, the other man’s voice washing over him with a fierce intensity that has him weak in the knees from time to time.

As he stares at the almost angelic glow Harry is radiating, Liam once again tells himself that no matter how innocent this may seem to Harry, Liam was just using the other man’s welcoming friendship as a means to being close to him on a day to day basis.

Because no matter how much he tries to fight it, no matter how much times he tells himself he won’t be controlled by some animalistic phase…

…no matter how much he loves Zayn with everything that he’s got…

Harry will always be his one true mate, according to his veela genes.

When Liam first met Harry, approximately 3 months now, the immediate attraction had startled him. He had never felt anything like this for any other man than his husband. His Veela bloodline had sang with praise and worship, a passionate yearning for Harry’s attention had flared up in him almost instantly even though he hardly knew the other man beyond his name and face. Liam had had to exit the bakery almost immediately; dismissing Harry’s concerned looks as he flees. He doesn’t return to work that day and instead goes home to his empty house. He barely makes it pass the front door after fighting with locks. Liam ends up curled up on the living room floor, dry heaving and shivering miserably as the once dormant veela essence within him rears up angrily at being separated from its mate.

…his mate…

Liam always knew that by being half Veela would mean that he would have a true mate somewhere in the world. But it wasn’t uncommon for half veelas to fall in love with someone who wasn’t their mate. After he had met Zayn, Liam had tossed aside all concerns of finding his mate. By the time they were engaged he was more than convinced and stupidly happy that Zayn was his mate no matter what. They belonged together, they were good together and for 5 years they were more than perfectly matched.

When Zayn brought up the idea of adoption, starting a family, Liam had been ecstatic. Cassie tightened the bond and love between them even more. She was 1/4 veela 6 month old when they adopted her. Other parents were nervous about raising a child who carried veela genes but Zayn had fallen in love with her and Liam could not help but immediately label her as theirs.

When his partner, Niall had suggested they visit the newly open bakery, Liam had been liked the idea because he figured he could pick up a couple of treats for Zayn and Cassie. He never would have expected to come face to face with such a shock. After figuring out the cause, Liam opted to stay away from the bakery and from Harry.

Unfortunately he fell ill 2 days after staying away from Harry’s appearance. He had reassured Zayn that it was only a mild cold after his husband had offered to remain at home and take of him. After suffering the entire morning and getting worse by the minute, Liam had had enough. He slipped into a pair of sweat pants tiredly and tugged on a cardigan. The pounding headache disappears as soon as Liam stepped foot back into the bakery and met eyes with Harry. The surprise of his sudden recovery must have shown on his face because Harry had raised an eyebrow at him and asked,

“You okay mate?”

It embarrassed him at how pathetic he was. He had fucking gotten lovesick over a man who was not only not his husband but Liam did not even know anything about Harry. His life had turned into some fucked up version of disney’s love at first sight shit.

Ever since the veela within him found its mate it had been persistent and rather dominant in his present life. He soon realized that all he needed to do was spend a few hours a day with Harry and he could go about the rest of his day as normal with his veela side intact. The veela in him was convinced that Liam was merely courting Harry and he thanked his lucky stars that he could keep it fooled for the time being.

Of course with all the extra time Liam seemed to be spending at the bakery, Zayn had decided to meet up with him one day and Liam had had to stand back and watch as his husband and his mate became instant friends. Soon enough Cassie was being introduced and Liam was left with another panting want for Harry as he studied the other man playing with his daughter.

But there was always a fear tingling at the back of his mind.

…what would happen when just being around Harry wasn’t enough to appease the veela anymore?

Zayn was picking Cassie up from daycare, which meant Liam didn’t have to rush over from work. This used to be an excellent opportunity for him to relax a little after work but now it was an opening for his veela side to insist that they visit Harry again.

It’s getting late and after stopping in for a last minute chat with Harry, Liam is trying to pry himself out of the bakery. Harry’s boyfriend makes an appearance at around 6:26 that evening, by which time Liam really needed to be going home.

However, the bakery closes at 7 and his veela hormones had willed him to stay as long as he could have with his mate. Louis was a playful, handsome, funny young art student, who Harry obviously shared a special bond with. However, this did not stop Liam’s treacherous thoughts from wanting to aim his licensed police gun at Louis and light him up full of holes. Whenever Louis arrived at the bakery while Liam was there, he made polite conversations with them, forcing his veela down for as long as he could before making excuses to leave.

Which is exactly what he immediately does after Louis enters the bakery. Liam would’ve expected that Louis would be a bit suspicious of Liam’s constant presence but so far the other boy had not shown any hostility toward Liam. As he turns to leave, Harry shouts his name and Liam instantly stops. It’s like his body shuts down.

“Here, take these for Zayn” Harry hands him a large doggie bag that Liam knows is full of his husband’s favorite pastries. “And tell Cassie, I’ll see her on Saturday.” Harry offers a rather large slice of chocolate cake in which he wants Liam to take for Cass. He takes the cake but has no intentions of feeding it to his daughter anytime past 5 p.m. Liam cannot control the sappy smile that is stretching over his face.

He appreciates the free gifts Harry gives to his family but the veela seems to turn that appreciation into full blown puppy lust. Harry is very giving and loving person and his personality endorses his friendliness perfectly. However, the veela in Liam tends to take Harrys friendliness as an opening to try and fuck the other boy silly.

‘Mate gives us gift’

‘Must fuck him to say thank you’

Half the time when Liam tells Harry a simple ‘thank you’, all his muscles seem to contract as he tries to prevent his animalistic instincts from claiming his mate.

It takes effort and skill to escape the bakery without kissing Harry goodbye.

“If you keep stopping by Harry’s and he keeps giving you all these goodies I might not be able to fit through the door pretty soon” Zayn declares, but this does not stop him from shoving a whole cinnamon roll into his mouth, chewing delightfully as he basks in the flavors.

Cassie giggles innocently as she watches Zayn make funny faces with his mouth stuffed.

Liam smiles adoringly at the two, not even bothering to resist the urge to kiss them both on the cheek.

Walking around the table, he picks up Cassie’s empty dinner plate, fitting one arm around her waist as he lifts her out of her chair.

He casually hands Zayn her plate, the other man taking it without a fuss, knowing that Liam was taking their daughter to the bathroom to clean her up. When they return to the kitchen, Cassie runs up to Zayn and clings to his legs.

“Daddy, I wanna wear the wed jammies again” Cassie announces on their return from the bathroom. Liam already has knowledge that his daughter’s favorite color is red or anything close to the color and therefore keeps her red pajamas washed and ready for another round when needed.

“But you wore those last night” Zayn rebuts with a casual shrug, glancing down at her. Cassie pouts. Her small face contorted in stubbornness. She looks like she’s a minute away from calling for Liam to take her side of the argument when Zayn scoops her up. Cassie is surprised at first but she’s immediately bouncing with joy in her daddy’s arms.

“I love you daddy” she tells Zayn, turning toward Liam before admitting the same affection. Unable to help the ‘aww’ at his little girl’s words, Zayn snuggles her close and Liam latches onto the pair, forming a comfortable hug with both parents cocooning their child between them.

“I hope she’ll be daddy’s little girl forever” Liam says to Zayn, his hands stroking Cassie’s long dark hair.

Zayn scoffs, “I’m sure she has some veela in her from her papa, so she’ll be daddy’s little girl until she finds her mate” he bends his head toward Cassie, “Isn’t that right sweetheart?”

Not knowing any better she nods her approval, gaining a couple of heartfelt kisses from Zayn.

Nevertheless, Liam is stock still at Zayn’s words about Cassie having some veela in her blood also.

Detecting his husband’s mixed emotions, Zayn holds Cassie in one arm while he wraps the other around Liam’s waist.

“It’s okay. She’ll find her one true mate. Just like you found me right?”

Zayn’s words mean to be encouraging but Liam’s blood is running cold with guilt.

***********************

Zayn is above him, his hard cock rubbing constantly at Liam’s prostate, causing the other man to shiver and buck into the contact. Zayn smiled knowingly to himself before pulling back with his hips, then shoving back in with his waist. Liam's glossed-over eyes bulged with desire as exotic moans emitted from his soul like a wailing love song. Zayn pulled and pressed his dick back and forth, fully fucking his husband's ass.

Liam slumped back under the soft duvet, sliding his ass further off the bed and up into Zayn’s thrusts for deeper fucking. Zayn held onto Liam's waist for control as he began slamming into him, driving his cock bone deep.

“Ha…Zayn” Liam stutters with a moan, fisting the duvet before turning his head to the side, gathering up some material in his mouth to soften his grunts and overly loud expletives.

And the occasional ‘Harry’ that came so close to leaving his mouth…

He could live with this…

He…He will live with it. Liam was not going leave Zayn and Cassie, not for a couple of strong, deep-seated urges based on a hormonal beast within him, not for anyone else.

He told himself this repeatedly, lost almost immediately in the pleasures of physical happenings.

Liam cradles a sleeping Zayn, the other man’s snores peaceful and signaling that he was in deep sleep. Sated, sore and weary, Liam’s holds onto his husband with a heavy heart, falling asleep only when he lets his traitorous thoughts linger on what it would be like to make love with Harry while his heart argued that Zayn was probably a better lover anyway.

The End?

Chapter End Notes:  
Thank you for reading.

The fic originally had mpreg which is why Cassie has veela genes as well but I thought it was complicated enough without all that drama. But then I thought, what if veelas could only get pregnant by their true mate.

Then there'd be drama over infidelity and mpreg.


End file.
